


Heated Night

by kiskisbella



Series: Jeith Week (2018) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: James and Keith get heated in bed...





	Heated Night

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I WAS ABOUT TO HIT THE HAY WHEN I REALISED I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

James left kisses along Keith’s jaw, nipping everywhere he went before finally kissing his lips. Keith gasped when he felt James hand travel down his chest and slip past his pants and briefs, the feeling of his hands playing with his dick. James took the opportunity to push his tongue inside of Keith’s mouth, a wet slippery mess that made him weak at the knees.

James pulled back just far enough to bite Keith’s bottom lip, pulling a moan from the other as he keened highly.

Hand travelling down Keith’s body, James found the start of his jeans and began unbuttoning them before his fingers slipped under them and Keith’s underwear. Keith gasped, his grip on James’ shirt loosening. The feeling of James stroking his cock in languid movements makes his toes curl and the coil in his navel wound tighter and tighter than before.

James pulled his jeans and underwear further down his thighs, his fingers skilfully circling his entrance and slowly driving Keith insane. Finally, finally, James inserts a finger, wet with his precum.

The action was dizzying, a sigh hiccupping into a gasp fell from Keith’s mouth, James’ eyes raking over his shaking form. Keith stayed perfectly still as he felt kisses trail down from his neck and a pull at his shirt unceremoniously.  With a knowing look directed to Keith’s chest, James’ tongue poking out to lick his lips like a dog would a steak. With not so much as a warning, James dived right in and lavished at his nipple. The sound Keith made was pure sin and only spurred James on even more, a chuckle escaping his lips.

James pulled away once more, pulling off his own clothes and allowing Keith to gape at his body shamelessly. Noticing Keith ogling at his body like he were a Greek marble statue, James smirked and winked towards the other, causing him to whine in embarrassment.

Almost ripping his clothes, James threw his and Keith’s to the floor next to them and held Keith by the back of his knees.

“You okay?” James asked, as if Keith would change his mind.

“If you stop now I’m gonna be really pissed.” He glared out, a pout to his lips.

James leaned in, a smirk gracing the features of his face, “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said before kissing Keith one last time to line himself up.

With a single thrust, James sheathed himself, a moan ripping from Keith’s throat. He waited until Keith relaxed around him, a sigh escaping his wet lips. Keith let out another moan that turned into a sob when James started tentatively thrusting into him, arching his back at the feeling. Keith’s moan reverberated throughout the room, head digging into the pillow underneath him as his hands found James shoulders, trying to ground himself to something tangible.

James’ hands tightened their grip on Keith’s knees, spreading him out wider than before to reach areas he wasn’t normally able to. The room became hotter with each second passing, their panting breaths mixing with one another. The flush on Keith’s cheeks and the unshed tears in his eyes from the euphoria he experienced were hypnotising and did things to James he was too embarrassed to admit. Keith knew though.

“More!” Keith cried, hands trailing down James back and leaving scratches in their wake.

James thrusts became sporadic, rough and everything Keith wanted. The bed creaked in time, letting anyone up know what was happening in their room, not that they’d interrupt. With their climax near, James sped up, pounding harder into Keith and making him sob from pleasure coursing through his body. 

The coil wounding in Keith’s stomach snapped and just like that he came with a shout. James all but slowed down, thrusting into Keith’s exhausted form and chasing his climax. A few thrusts later James groaned into Keith’s neck, leaving a last kiss before he came inside the other.

James slowly pulled out, running his hands over Keith’s sides and legs, messaging his body with simple and loving touches. He slumped down to lay with Keith and bask in the afterglow with a contented sigh, waves of aftershock making his limbs relax.

The room was silent was the two of them just breathed, relaxing into one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED THE JEITH WEEK SERIES, WOOO


End file.
